


Change comes hard to some

by Nacreousessence



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacreousessence/pseuds/Nacreousessence
Summary: The event's of CYM from the perspective of Yellow Pearl. With a bit of Bellow Pearl, not much but implied.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Change comes hard to some

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so I would be glad over any feedback.

Yellow ran as fast as she could, this was wrong all of this was going so wrong. Only a day ago everything seemed Perfect. Pink Diamond returned to Homeworld, Blue and her Diamond had brought her home. Sure for some reason Pink looked different and acted odd but she was back, everything could go back to normal now right? Pink would even host a ball, how lovely. It was all going so well gems came and presented to Pink Diamond she acted quite mature even though she was still in this ridiculous form, white Diamond while not showing up herself sent her Pearl to over see the ball. But then this organic dragged Pink onto the dance floor....

Everything after that was pure chaos, Pink Diamond fusing with an organic, her 'friends' stepping out of line to defend her. Even some other gem had the nerve to fuse in this situation. Her Diamond made quick work off all these gems and Pink got punished by being locked in the tower. Okay maybe not everything was perfect yet but still it would all be fine. Pink would learn her lesson her 'friends' that were such a bad influence on her would be shattered and hopefully Pink would get out of that form. So everything would be perfect right?

No it was not the Pearl would not be running like this if it was. She had just been sent away by her Diamond that was contemplating what to do with Pink's 'friends'. She saw Blue Diamond making her way to the room her Diamond was currently in and for some reason she knew something bad was about to happen. A fight between the Diamonds... But this was no normal fight something was wrong so wrong. She had not made it out of the hallway leading away when she heard the screams growing louder and louder, but not only screams banging noises. The diamonds were fighting, physically fighting, then a shot quite before the two Diamonds broke through the wall of the room falling yet still fighting. The Pearl watched in horror as the Diamonds landed and continued there fight. In the end Her Diamond used her powers against....against Blue Diamond. But she did not poof Pink stopped her. Yellow could not hear what was said but she saw what was going on, her Diamond breaking down and Blue hugging her. Was this it? Could everything be over? It was over everything would be fine now right?

Well it might have been if White Diamond did not show up in her headship, Yellow started to shake just watching, dread filling her form, as she watched Yellow and Blue Diamond talking to White. A pause followed as the Pearl could do nothing but watch, not being able to hear a thing that was said but the following seconds send her running. A light beam and then the Color leaving bother her and Blue Diamond's forms... The Pearl knew what had just happened she had seen it once before and she wouldn't stay around to see what would come next. She ran not knowing what to do or where to go, Yellow just knew she had to run and hide. She found a room not used for anything and waited, not knowing for what she even waited for, or what she would do if somebody found her here cowering in an empty room. Her thoughts racing the Pearl just sat there not making a noise even after she heard others talking, only leaving her hiding place once she got a message from her Diamond, ordering her to come to her ship. Still terrified of what she had witnessed and not knowing what to expect Yellow knew she could never disobey an order from her Diamond

Yellow was petrified as she walked towards the normal place of her Diamonds ship, not knowing what would wait for her once she arrived. Her still controlled Diamond? Guards there to shatter her? White Pearl.... But as she opened the door she saw nothing wrong, had she gotten shattered and this was a wired trick from her gem before breaking completely? No...Her Diamond orders her onto the ship and told her to set coordinates to earth, acting as nothing had happened. But she was not alone Blue Diamond, Pink Diamond and her friends and...White Diamond were all waiting on the ship. What was going on here, the Pearl had many questions but of course, she did not speak a word. They landed on earth after a quiet flight and the first thing the Diamonds did was healing the corrupted gems, in fact, it was the only thing the Diamond did before leaving again. With Pink staying behind on earth, still being called Steven. All of this was wrong, what had just happened? why did they just heal corrupted gems? What was going on with Pink? Why in the stars was White Diamond here? And why was everybody acting as nothing had happened? Yellow almost lost her form not knowing how to deal with all those questions and the emotions that came with them. But everybody else seemed fine so it had to be fine, clearly, she should not think about all of this she was a Pearl, after all, not made to think only to do what she was told.

So Yellow spend the next few months acting like normal as Homeworld change around her. White Diamond was now more prominent on Homeworld again, Blue Diamond seemed happy even without Pink being around and even her own Diamond changed, being more relaxed and forgiving than she had ever been. She still had a lot of questions about what Steven really was and what had happened to Pink all those years ago but those were non of her concerns as she was happily serving her Diamond. Well, at least she was until Steven had a meeting with the Diamonds about how 'treating gems in a cast system like they had been had to change' Yellow though the diamonds would laugh at the ideas of Steven but no...no they did not, they listened and made changes soon after. Gems were now free to do what they liked... But surely this meant high ranking gems not Pearls like her.

It did mean Pearls like her, it meant everybody. There was an announcement from her Diamond that any gems that had the wish to be free were now able to be just that and that gems were now allowed to do what they wanted to do. Well of course there were still laws that had to be followed but no gem now had to stick to their role anymore. Some gems were thrilled to be free and do what they desire others stayed at their posts already enjoying their work just having extra freedom now. So if other gems could stay with their role that meant she could just stay by her Diamonds side too, right? Well apparently no, at first she could but Steven kept pushing her Diamond that still a Pearl was wrong and that she should be as free as all the others. So one day Yellow Diamond told her that she was free to go do what she desired and that her service was no longer required. When protesting her Diamond's decision telling her that she wanted to serve her and that she in fact did enjoy her work Yellow was shut down.Being told that 'It was just her programming speaking' and that 'she can go out and be whatever she likes to be now'

Yellow was shocked what was she supposed to do now? She never had done anything else then server her Diamond so what now? Maybe talking to Blue could help her. Maybe it would have if Blue had not been busy with her new life and new friends... She had embraced her freedom the seconds she was able to do so. Making her drawing habit into the thing she did full time drawing other gems in her free time, she had even found gems that enjoy the same thing as her making quick friends. Yellow understood that she was not wanted in that circle, why would she be, not only was she useless when it came to art and most gems also did not like her. Maybe she could still do some paperwork or other small things? 'No you aren't supposed to work anymore' was the only thing people told her sending her away. So she was lost...Nowhere to go and nothing to do the once-proud Diamond's Pearl was now even more of an outsider having nothing to fall back on.

Wandering around Homeworld, she sometimes wondered if anybody even noticed that she was gone, probably not, if anything most would be glad to have her gone. The only friend she ever had was Blue and well she had a new life with new friends, better friends. She wandered for a few months before coming back to central Homeworld, things had already begun to change in her absence not that it was her concern. She had come to get her communicator that she had left behind, not thinking she was going to need it anymore but had since found out that having it with her would probably be the better idea, if only for some slight entertainment. Walking through Homeworld's central plaza seeing gems of any type talking and laughing together, Gems working on things they were not made for and she saw Blue....with some of her new friends happily chatting. For just a moment Yellow thought about greeting her old friend, but why would she? Blue had probably already forgotten about her. So she made her way to where she hid her Communicator, picked it up, and was ready to go when she looked at the screen.

“A lot of messages...from Blue.” She said opening the messenger. 'Hey Yellow now that you are free too let's get together', 'Yellow did you loose you communicator again?', 'I could not find you is everything okay', 'Yellow?', 'Gems told me you left, why?', ' Yellow Please I worry about you'

“Some messages from the renegade Pearl...” 'Yellow? Blue came to me asking if I had seen you is everything alright?', 'Yellow! Blue is worried about you! where in the stars are you?!'

Yellow just stood there, tears forming in her eyes, did Blue really care for her and she just left? She had ruined things again. Why did she always ruin everything? Blur had cared for her and she just walked off like the idiot she was. Not being able to handle her emotions anymore Yellow broke down crying this was all too much for her. She was just lost, everything she had even know was ripped from under her feet and she was expected to just be fine with it. Yellow sat there sobbing asking herself why, why, why over and over again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she comes up with anything to do she was pulled into a tight hug.

“I thought it was you I saw in the Plaza” Blue Pearl said holding the sobbing Yellow close “What's wrong Yellow what is going on? Why did you leave?”

The other just started at Blue not knowing what to say or how to answer. So many things were racing in her mind non would make any sense to the other. So for the first time in millennia Yellow just said what she felt. “M-my Diamond told me I-I could not serve her anymore...a-and when I went to find y-you, I saw that you already had n-new friends. I thought you and everyone else wouldn't care if I was gone so I left, I didn't know you actually cared about me and didn't just put up with me since we were both Diamond Pearl's” Yellow said between sobs.

“Yellow no..." Blue said wiping away some of Yellow's tears. "Of course I care about you and just because I have new friends does not mean we are not friends anymore. I did not want to push you so I waited until you were set free by your own choice or by Yellow Diamond. I will always be here for you and when you went missing I thought something bad had happened.” The blue gem said while pulling the other in for a second hug. “I'm glad you are alright, but you better not run of like that again or I will put a tracker on you!” Blue said with a small snicker hoping to cheer the other Pearl up.

Her tears drying up after being wiped away Yellow did let out a small laugh at the other demand. “ I'm sorry...I promise I won't leave like that again, it's just.....I'm so lost Blue I don't know what to do. Everybody seems so happy with their freedom but I don't fit in. I don't even know what I like to do” Yellow felt so stupid that she had been so upset by this. Not only did she run off but she also made Blue worry and now she was sitting here in the middle of an empty room with Blue next to her. She laid her head back onto the wall and let out a sigh. “ You know you are great a painting and enjoy doing it...I don't have a thing like that. Sure I like to model for you but that's not really a thing I can do all the time or by myself”

Blue nodded as she listed, she understood that Yellow was probably confused and scared when she was thrown into her freedom. Seeing her with new gems did not help too, Blue knew Yellow was not good at making friends and meeting new gems so she understood why Yellow did not come to her. Well, it did not fully explain why in the stars she would run off but the important part was that she was back now.

"Well I can't tell you what things you like, but we can try things together.” Blue said getting up, pulling Yellow up with her “What I can tell you is that I won't just leave you alone, no matter how many times you run off” Blue said taking the others hand and started to walk “Why don't we try some new things out? See what you like ?”

“Sounds great Blue, thank you, for you know being my friend,” she said tears dried up by now and while Yellow was still scared about the future things felt a lot better with Blue around. She followed the other outside beginning a new life by meeting new gems and trying out things. Blue even took her to earth once, they visited Steven and Pearl just to talk for a while. There was something running on the TV, Steven explained that it was just the news. News... that sounded interesting to them so they ask for more information. Not knowing that soon enough Homeworld would have their very own kind of news. Presented by two Pearls.


End file.
